Crashing, Smashing Vacation! (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Crashing, Smashing Vacation! '''is a Crash Potatoes level in LEGO Dimensions. Walk Through Section 1: Buggy Airstrip This is the first area of the game. Welcome. If you have doubts of what you can or cannot do, do it here and now, rather than later. The runway is blocked by a puddle of colorful slime. Jump past the booger and pick up the squirt gun at the other end of the Airstrip. You will automatically be given a brief tutorial, and you can then practice using the water gun by cleaning the Graffiti off of the vats at the Airstrip. Now go back to the snot and squirt the mass in the center. If you are having trouble aiming, just hit the R Button and you will go into a first person view that will make things much more basic. After a solid spray of saliva to the center, a Plant hostile will emerge from the cytoplasm. He cannot kill you, but if you take too long, it will return to the ooze beneath the surface. Speedily shoot it in the mouth three times to the complete the area. Section Two: Kurt Castle The quest starts out with you in a hangar. Head to the bottom left corner first, and you will see a small box that you can shoot using Target. Do so, and you will get your first Mini Kit of the adventure! Once you have that, head over to the space shuttle that is parked on the left side of the area. There will be invincible My Little Pony fans blocking it. Using Jonah Head, annoy them away and destroy it, then build a robot. For doing so, you will get a 1/3 counter. Next, continue heading north and you will see an internet console. Activate it. Now command the minions to follow you. Go right a pace and have all 4 henchmen grapple the container and pull it down. Once the crate is on the ground, jump up it and then jump onto the lifted pipe to pull it down into position. Once it is down, head to the right side of this room. There will be an enclosed area, and outside of it is a terminal. Activate it, then go in the room and using Silver LEGO Blowup, explode the dialysis machine on the wall. Now get behind the giant cryogenic pole and shove it all the way out of the library. Once you have shoved the block outside, destroy everything in the center of the library if you had not already. From the debris, build a track on the ceiling. Now move the crane close to the iced block. Move the icy block to the opposite side. Once back on the ground, shove it towards the construction Kurt Bot. As soon as it is all the way over, fire up the laser on the AI and melt the block. From the debris you can fix the pipe, then activate the new switch and open the entrance. As you walk down the hallway, you will see a terminal. Activate it and blocks will appear. From them you can build another automaton and get a 2/3 counter. Continue down the hallway and when you reach the ground switch, turn to your left and destroy everything here. From the debris you can build another robot, giving you a 3/3 counter and a Mini Kit. Now that you have the Mini Kit, command the soldiers here, then stand on the switch in the middle of the library. Once all 4 are on it, activate the console. Spin each piece twice and the ingress will open. As soon as you enter the room, head to the far back and activate the switch. This will cause a Mini Kit to spawn in the center of the room. After grabbing that, destroy stuff around the room for Studs, then activate the console in the center of the room. This will transition you to the next section. In the new area, go ahead and destroy stuff and head left. Along the back wall you will eventually see a climbable wall. Shoot a bulls eye on the wall to cause a ladder to drop, then climb. Once up here, cut through the panel to reveal a fluorescent blue battery. Build the left section out of it to power the lift. Once everyone is on it, remove the battery and put it in the right. Now that everyone is up top, activate the console and shut down the stasis field below you. Head into the room you opened down below and destroy everything. One object you build will be a small star ship, and constructing it will give you a 1/3 counter. The other object is a cargo carrier. Hop in it and drive it to the Kurt Bot's construction to complete the first objective. After delivering that item, head right of the Kurt Bot. There will be a few rooms here with force fields around them, and a console next to one of them. Interact with it and the field will drop. Inside, go ahead and wreck everything and pick up the super obvious Mini Kit. After grabbing that, build the object from the pieces here and a rocket ship will appear, giving you a 2/3 counter. Now switch talk to the troops that are now standing in front of the room. Have them follow you and run all the way to the left of the main outhouse and shove the giant dragon ship part that is in your way. Once it is missing, shoot down the object on the ceiling and pull it down. From the debris you can build the next float cart. Drive it to the Kurt Bot to finish objective 2. Talk to the gray extraterrestrial who is standing a foot to the right of the Robot. A lift will come down, so stand in it and wait for everyone to get on. Once up top, proceed as always by demolishing everything you see. At the large monitor that is fuzzy will be some pieces you can build from. Activate the object you built. This will spawn some pieces that can be built into a Mini Kit. Destroy the terminal you made and build the next object now. Run around on it. This next mini game is fairly straight forward. Simply move in such a way as to make the conveyor belt move. Eventually the cube will spawn on the first floor. Jump down to the first floor, and go recruit those same troopers you used before, and right beside them will be a gold box. Have them all shoot it and the container will explode. From the cube's remains, build the object which will make the alien happy, thus lowering the stasis field. Go into this room and destroy everything. There will be two things to build. One is a small Speeder, which will give you a 3/3 and a Mini Kit. The other object will be the last float cart. Drive it to the Kurt Bot to finish the quest. Section 3: Robotic Mayhem Now, piloting the Kurt Bot, test your strength; hold the Y button, then cause a shock wave, exploding the floor and knocking over the foreman robots. Now, smash through the walls of the fortress and walk out of the fort, and get ready for some city destroying mayhem. Go to the jail, and charge the pipes of strength acid; this will cause you to make another shock wave, and break the wall of the police station. Walk in and cause wanton destruction over the correctional institution; cause a food fight with the bread, destroy the doors of cells, etc. After doing this, you will have freed all of the prisoners, completing the first objective of this section. Now, go the the bank. Rip the ATM from the floor, and drag it away using your chain, and shatter through the window. This will attract the attention of Doctor Roberto, who calls the police. Simply shoo away the vehicles, and go on to cause more havoc. Roberto will flee to the Power Plant; follow him there. After walking into the plant, you will find Roberto in a mechanical outfit. Tussle with him for a while, then, after overpowering him in a button mashing mini game, through his much smaller electronic costume into the silo, causing it to explode. Roberto will be halted, but the fight continues latter on in the level. After exiting the power plant, Roberto arrives in a lift truck. He will catapult grenades at you; simply shoot these back with your heat ray to reduce his forklift to a pile of bricks. Now, Roberto is desperate, so he goes in a gyro glider, and challenges you for a little combat the power plant again. Walk in and he will drop pepper spray explosives on you; simply shoot these back and knock his gyro chopper to the ground. Finally, Roberto will lob a final explosive at you, but do not do anything; it just falls on him instead, exploding the small area he is at. Go to the tower, where Crash Potatoes is partying at, and blast out all of the doors and windows. Crash is understandably angry, and pulls out a ray gun, then fires at you. Simply hold the A button for a few seconds and then release, punching the balcony from beneath Crash, causing him to fall to the ground. However, Crash, too, is desperate, and challenges you to a battle at the news building. Send a shock wave to the rooftop, while will cause Crash to fall through it the roof and explode a sign. Then, Crash will blow up the window and latch onto your robot. Shake him off, and he lands to the ground again. Crash clearly is not seeing the writing on the wall, because he challenges you at the mine for a final fight. Explode the warning sign, then pummel Crash down into the cave. He still puts on a fight, so send a shock wave to the dynamite, exploding the wall. Crash will fall into a mine cart, unable to get out, so shock wave the cart down the track, where it will eventually go off of the rails and into the lava. Category:Trigger Award Winners